Valentine's Day For the Messenger
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Hermione Granger was never fond of Valentine's Day. Though things might change when a certain spiky blonde hair friend of hers conveys to her why she's his perfect Valentine. Image by Pigcurrant.


Valentine's Day For the Messenger

0

Naruto x Hermione

0

Author's Note

0

As far as I know, there's only one other Naruto x Harry Potter Hetero story that's being recently updated. Unfortunately Harry Potter, like Death Note is another one of those stories with a splurge of badly written stories, most of them Yaoi and other horrid things. The one or two other decent hetero stories were abandoned and yeah, that sucked. So yeah, here's to people like me who hate yaoi.

This one, like the Naruto x Luna stories shares background elements from a story I plan on posting in the future.

0

Story Start

0

Hermione Granger was not a fan of Valentine's Day. Giggling girls were receiving bouquets or boys awkwardly making confessions. Young lovers cuddling together and sweets in the form of chocolate was being exchanged.

Red and Pink declarations littered the halls of the castle. Even the classes they took got in on the holiday, by giving them lessons on charms and love potions. Though, most of the students were too busy day dreaming about their crushes or trying to figure out how to make use of their allowances to buy gifts for their loved ones.

Though, despite the Holiday being one of passion and romance Hermione Granger did not enjoy it. After all, who wanted to give the buck-teeth, bushy brown haired know it all valentine cards? Family didn't count, nor did the obligatory cards of her longtime friends count either. '_Well, only eleven hours to go.'_ She thought with a bitter sigh as she exited the library. Apparently several couples decided that the library would be a quiet place to gain some privacy so they could make out without teachers catching them.

"How are you my earthly messenger?" only one person would call her by her Greek meaning of her name. Hermione turned to greet one of Hogwarts most notorious pranksters, Uzumaki Naruto. The blond was an enigma of sorts, a puzzle that Hermione have been trying to solve for quite some time. The energetic and lively blond had also become a good friend of hers. Whenever someone saw fit to make fun of or try to bully Hermione the instigator found themselves on the end of a prank or a beating. Hermione didn't approve of it of course as she was a firm believer of talking or senseless violence; she couldn't help but be warmed by how the blond stood up for her.

"Hullo Naruto."

"Happy Valentine's Day my Earthly Messenger." He handed her a card from one hand and from the other he pulled out a bouquet of pink roses. Hermione took the flowers and card, reading it 'Be My Valentine?' was on the front on the front. Hermione couldn't help but be a bit choked up. 'He chose her?' One thing was consistent to Naruto that he enjoyed life. He had fun for the sake of it and was confident leading him to make friends with many people. And among those girls, several of them were girls that Hermione had insecurely concluded were prettier than her.

"So, be my Valentine?" Naruto asked, only to almost be was thrown off balance by a surprisingly strong hug by Hermione. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes." She said, pulling back, beaming positively and doing her best not to tear up. If she were to be honest, she did enjoy Naruto's company.

"In that case, I have a surprise for you." He said as he began leading her down the hall. Moments later they found themselves in the Room of Requirement. Music began to play and he outstretched his hand. "My lady?" She gave him a questioning look but took his outstretched hand. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, him placing his hand on her waist. The two slowly spun in circles, rocking gently back and forth for an indeterminate amount of time. Though, the dance finally had to come to an end.

"Why me?" Hermione asked when they pulled apart from the embrace. "I mean, this is all rather sudden." She found herself becoming flustered. She was so caught up by the euphoria and her giddiness she hadn't thought about the sudden pace of all this, but now some time had passed she began thinking about…well everything.

"Well isn't it obvious. I…" he paused, trying to find the words. "Fancy you Hermione. I thought that be obvious?"

"But why me? I'm…" she found herself cut off as Naruto pressed his finger against her lips. The result was her looking up at him with an annoyed look.

"You're beautiful. You're real, I don't need some doll or something, I like a brown bushy haired girl who is smart, stubborn, dedicated, hard-working, sweet, pretty, and you turn a lovely shade of red when you're embarrassed."

She wasn't going to cry. She wasn't going to allow herself to get all sappy and make a fool of herself.

"I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that I liked you as more than a friend." He admitted as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "I…I didn't have the best of luck with romance back home, but when I saw how detached you were this morning, I realized it didn't make sense for us both to be miserable when we could be happy together. I'm not wrong am I?"

"No…no you're not." Hermione couldn't help herself as the tears began flooding. That was when Naruto softly brushed the tears from her eyes and kissed her cheeks. At that moment she knew she could trust him. Hermione had spent a majority of her life sheltered by books. After all, books wouldn't betray her trust. They wouldn't insult her or leave or lead her on to just leave her to cry.

"I'm here my Earthly Messenger and I swear I'll never do anything to intentionally hurt you." Then again, books didn't have arms to hold her. They didn't have mouths to whisper reassurance and they didn't have warmth and love that could wash away the truth extent of loneliness.

The ambiance from the fire and the feeling of his arms around her was making her heart thud faster. At this moment, Hermione decided that maybe just this once, it would be okay to listen to her heart instead of her brain. "Happy Valentine's Day Naruto," she whispered to him as she leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against his.

The kiss soon ended when they pulled away. "Happy Valentine's Day to you too Hermione. So does that mean we'll be doing something special later to celebrate our newfound romance?"

Hermione responded with a call of pervert and playfully bopping him on the head before pressing her lips to his quickly. Some things never changed it seemed. Though one thing for sure, Hermione decided that from now on, celebrating Valentine's Day wouldn't be so bad after all.


End file.
